Radiation exposure from a dirty bomb, a contaminated municipal water supply or a sabotaged nuclear reactor is a potential threat to national security. Exposure to radiation can lead to acute radiation syndrome (ARS), also called radiation sickness, a life-threatening illness that can damage or destroy multiple organs in the body. Currently, no treatment for the condition has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). The investigators are working to develop RLIP76-LyoPL, a drug that can be given 24 hours or longer after radiation exposure. RLIP76-LyoPL prevents damage and death of cells injured by radiation. The drug could be given to civilians, military personnel and first responders as either a protectant against potential radiation exposure or as a treatment for ARS. The project is in the close-out phase, after the BrIDGs team successfully completed the following studies: - Process development - Synthesis of non-GMP (Good Manufacturing Practice) drug substance - Manufacture of non-GMP drug product